


Sundays

by Nakafetii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakafetii/pseuds/Nakafetii
Summary: There were all of my friends and I fell for the troublemaker.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> alleycat persona 5 ost goes good with this tbh

A fateful story of which I fall in love with my best friend, sighing I look off to the left of me, a poster of which saying “Persona 5: The Animation in movies now!” It looked like a kids’ movie. Zoning out whilst staring, I came off to my senses. Shit, I was really in love with my best friend. Like dammit, I mean in love in love. 

Ryuji Sakamoto, a 2nd year at Shujin high, really captivated me. He calls me Renren, comes over every Sunday, and he even gives me gifts. I truly couldn’t ask for a better friend, but he would be a better boyfriend at that. Though he’s unrealistically straight and I’m not even out as bisexual. I arrived at Cafe Leblanc, Sojiro wasn’t there, he had probably gone home for the night. Locking the front door, I slowly slugged my way up the stairs. 

I had woken up to my cat - Morgana - meowing, he was a really smart cat, oddly enough. I turned over and opened my phone, I was off of school today thanks to the weekend, Ryuji texted me 10 minutes ago saying he was on his way..! I jumped out of bed quickly to get dressed and popped a mint in my mouth. 

All of my friends - Goro, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, and out of all of them, I had fallen in love with Ryuji. His blonde hair, his brown eyes, and even his goofy personality all felt too perfect to be true. The only thing I couldn’t love about him was his sexuality, it was upsetting that I was just this in love with him for him to be into girls. 

“Ren, one of your friends is here!” The call from Sojiro made me jump in surprise. How much time had passed while I was sitting here? Argh, whatever. “Tell him to come up!” I shouted, and even though he comes over every week, I was still as anxious as ever.

He headed up, we spent a bit talking, playing video games, and even reading magazines. 

He gently placed his controller down after a match in smash and leaned back onto the floor. “Join me, will ya?” He sounded like he wanted to say something serious, and so I joined him. I lay down gently to the left of him, my arms crossed behind my head as a pillow. 

His eyes gazed over to mine, making me blush and look away quickly, though the expression I got from him was odd. It was different than usual, he didn’t look sad but he looked like something was worrying him. I could hear him smile and giggle after he saw me blush, he probably knows how much of a mess I am for him. 

“Ren, I’m gay. Like, I like men. I wanted you to be the first to know.” He said it so calmly, which was crazy to me. Did he really trust me that much? Well, either way, he could like me now, like, I’m not out of the race, holy shit. 

I looked over at him and smiled, “I’m proud of you.” It’s not like I have the balls to tell him I’m in love with him, but I do have the balls to say this, “I’m bisexual.” He looks over at me with complete shock, his expression was so funny. I love having heart to hearts with him like this. 

“Well.. do you have a crush on anyone?” He blurted this out of nowhere, it shocked me. “Yes..” I wouldn’t tell him it’s him, too much of a risk, but there’s not a risk in having fun with it. “Sweet, me too!” Okay, and there goes my heart, it sank to the bottom of my stomach, not fun. “You should tell me about them, Renren!” And so, I explained him in the vaguest way I could, and he did the same. We did this every Sunday until the trains were about closed, and I would walk him to the train station. 

Sundays passed and passed, still no clue of who each other’s crush was. The hints we were giving each other were so vague, but yet I liked it that way, it kept me from getting jealous. I yearned for him though, I yearned for him hard. One night though, I walked him to the train station. Yet, we were too late, so it seems he would have to sleep on my sofa. Coincidentally, we didn’t have school the next day either.

On our way back, he stopped for a second. “Hey, Ren? Could we wait at this bench for a bit? It’s a nice night.” He sat down without me getting a chance to respond, so I sat with him. He looked really flustered, his hands were together and he was staring off into the sky. 

“Tonights a perfect night, so I might as well tell you.” Ryuji turned towards me, his eyes meeting mine, I could tell he was anxious. “Ren, you know that guy I’ve been crushing on?” I nodded. “Well, that guy is you. I didn’t want to tell you because you said you had a crush, but I couldn’t keep it in.” I was in shock, I had loved this man for months and months and had never expected him to like me. I placed my arm around his neck, looking off into the sky. “Ryuji, I like you too,” I admitted it to him, I had finally done it. Months of pining went to a happy ending. “Holy effing shit man! You’re for reals!?” I stood up, and nodded, reaching my hand to his. He took it, anyone could tell he was happy, he had the biggest, charming smile ever. I pulled him up and he kissed me, it filled me with adrenaline, my first ever kiss went to the best man in the world.

This Sunday was the best of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> IF This was slightly out of character I am sorry im crazy


End file.
